


Trust me

by mys_hadow_tery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accusation, Alternate Scene, Execution, F/M, Greater Demon, Happy Ending, Innocent, M/M, Magic, Memory, Misunderstandings, Panic, S02E11 Spoilers, Warlock - Freeform, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mys_hadow_tery/pseuds/mys_hadow_tery
Summary: Magnus had known he would eventually feel like this...vulnerable. But he had thought he would have his Alexander by his side. That wouldn't obviously happen now as he was trapped in Valentine. Magnus closed his eyes and prayed that all of it would be over soon and turn normal.





	Trust me

Magnus opened his eyes to the sight of Clary and Jace helping him up to his feet. He tried to make eye contact, but neither of them even spared a glance at him.  
"Help me, help me!" He tried to say, but he was ignored. He was led to a prison cell and thrown in recklessly.  
Magnus was very disoriented at this point. He looked up to see his reflection in the glass and immediately gasped.  
"What the......" he took up a hand to his face. He was no longer Magnus. He was trapped in Valentine. Which only meant one thing.  
That Valentine was in Magnus' body. This had to be the demon's doing.  
Magnus could sense a weak wall around some memories Valentine had left behind. He broke down the walls and was led to a scene. A little boy, warlock maybe, was burning in the middle of the pentagram.  
"Oh you poor thing..." Magnus watched on helplessly, as the said boy screamed, " Make it stop...make it STOP".  


This was the extent Valentine was willing to go to, to achieve his dream. Magnus winced as the walls came back up, and the memory sank down. That must have been painful. That warlock was caught in a trap by trying to summon a greater demon. ' Agramon' Magnus guessed.  
That warlock was probably caught just as Magnus was caught now.

Magnus suddenly heard the door bang open. In came Imogen, and she looked ready to murder.  
"Are you going to tell me where the cup is? Or will you suffer more?" She asked. For a second, Magnus actually thought of telling her, about the body switch that Azazel had performed between him and Valentine. But it was pointless. The inquisitor would be the last person on the face of this earth who would believe him. So he remained silent.  
"You have exactly a day to make your choice, as we won't waste anymore time. We'll execute you. It doesn't matter even if you know the cup's whereabouts. We have experienced people who will eventually find it, after your satisfying death." She spat on his face and went away.  
Magnus felt like curling up into a ball and start crying. Probably then they would believe him, as he doubted Valentine would ever actually cry for anything.

The door gave way to Jace and Clary who had come in to apparently throw him his food. Jace glared at him. After Clary was out of sight, Jace glowered and said, "If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have had to find out this way, that we weren't brother and sister.".  
Magnus did a double take. "What?!" He asked before he could stop himself, "Clary isn't your sister? How?" The genuine shock didn't show good enough, because the next second, Jace was an inch from Magnus/Valentine with an arm at his throat, choking his air supply.  
"Don't you dare try to fool me and act innocent, you filthy bastard." He said. A second later, he too was out of the door.

The next time the door opened, nearly a day later, Magnus saw Alexander. He almost ran to hug him, but then, Alec would panic if he saw Valentine running to give him a cuddle. So Magnus thought better of it, still silent. Alec walked to him, leaned in and said,"I know who you are."  
Magnus looked up into those hazels, with hope in his eyes.  
"I know your in there, Mags" Alec said, and Magnus nearly sagged in relief.  
"How do you know Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"I was on my way out with the supposed you. Your body. Whatever. And I noticed something was off. Figured you were tired from all the magic using, so I asked if I could come home. And Valentine, in your body, immediately, without hesitation, said NO. He had a grimace." Alec said. Magnus nodded fervently, signalling him to continue.  
"I got doubtful. Then Izzy called me, so I forgot about what happened for a second. But then Jace came and told me that you were shocked about the revelation of Jace and Clary not being related. I put two and two together, went to the loft anyways, and saw the body Magnus walking down the street, muttering warlock insults." Alec said, anger rising in his eyes.  
Magnus still stayed away from Alec, although all he wanted was to curl up into him.  
" What are we going to do now?" Magnus asked. Alec shook his head dejected.  
"No one believes me, not Clary, not Jace. They all think you have influenced me. They even kept me away from visiting you again. But I sneaked out." Alec said, tears building, his throats tight with fear for Magnus.  
At that moment, the door opened. Imogen was back, with her advisors, envoys, council leaders.  
"We are going forward with the plan to execute you, Valentine" she calmly stated.  
"No! NO!" Alec moved in front to shield him, but Jace was right there, dragging a flailing, kicking, screaming Alec away. Magnus had lost all hope. He just shut his eyes tightly, tears of regret slipping out. They were in a hurry to find Izzy, that without looking, they had just decided to summon a greater demon. It was all Magnus' fault, and now he was paying the price.  
His entourage guided him to the backyard. There was a podium on which lay the worst potion of all, Mortem Potio, created by combining the blood of all angelic, demonic, and mundane creatures, that would cause certain death. A Silent Brother stood nearby. 'This is it' Magnus thought, when something flashed to his mind, something that had happened before Valentine was even wandering the earth, something only Imogen, the older council and he knew about.  
As soon as his mask was removed, for the standard procedure, of asking his last wish, words poured out of his mouth.  
"Marcus and you had got Stephen to me right after his birth, Imogen. According to Seraphina,Valentine's mother, Stephen was suffering. You didn't trust me then, so you had called upon Tessa from the Spiral Labyrinth. Valentine was not there at all. You were scared for Stephen, as you feared he was born with demon pox. You told me that day, that demon pox had no cure. The affected people either died in an encounter, or by drinking, from this very potion, the death potion." Magnus said, pointing to the podium.  
Imogen's eyes widened in disbelief. "But Tessa confirmed that it wasn't demon pox, it was just a mundane disorder, that would vanish once Stephen attended his rune ceremony."  
"How the hell do you know that?" She asked, shocked. Alec finally escaped from Jace's clutches and told Imogen everything.

The next few seconds were a blur of orders being shouted from everywhere. Magnus himself felt dizzy, and fell back, right into Iris Rouse. Magnus was REALLY confused by now, thinking he was hallucinating. But Iris just gave him a warm smile, "I'm on the good side now that Madzie's safe." She explained. Magnus leaned heavily into her and promptly passed out.

When Magnus opened his eyes, he was hit with deja vu. Immediately, he lifted up to check his hands. All fingers manicured, rings in place, no shackles. 'Wow!' Magnus thought silently, 'Death can't be this good.'  
Arms wrapped him from behind, as Alexander's smell hit him. He spun around to look into Alec's happy smile.  
"Magnus, look around. Everything is fine. Catarina sent Iris and Madzie to help out, as she was busy sending Azazel where he belongs. Iris switched you back as a repayment for saving Madzie. Valentine is captured, not yet executed. But you are cleared, no one is against you. You're safe babe."  
Magnus looked around into the familiar surroundings of his loft. He felt replenished, full of magic again. He walked into his room, and stood in front of his floor length mirror. He raised his hands to his unmasked face, his ear cuff, his necklaces. He looked for any traces of Valentine that might have remained. He found none.  
Tingles went down his skin, when he finally processed all that had happened. Tears slipped down slowly as the fear stopped.  
"Shh....it's ok, I'v got you Mags, I'm so sorry." Alec whispered in his ear.  
Magnus just relaxed into his embrace.  
All was good. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I still can't process how Magnus must be feeling. I hope some good happens in the next episode. Please do leave comments and kudos below. Ignore mistakes if any.


End file.
